Need
by Dobby123
Summary: Iruka just got up one day and just felt life wasn't enough, to be more specific he had no life. So what if he met a guy through Naruto and Sasuke and hit it off. But wait there is something about him that makes him uneasy.
1. Chapter 1 Lonely

**Here is my new story enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Lonely

What am I doing here? Iruka Umino looked at his class who all stared back nervously. They knew they were in trouble. Iruka usually graded homework almost towards the end of the first half of school, which is around lunch time. When Iruka gets around to the fifth to six homework he makes his judgment which it comes out as okay, acceptable, or the glare they're receiving now.

"Is this the best you could do?" The class flinched at the venom in his voice. "I was kind enough to give a whole week to do this assignment and this is what you give me. Jeez half of these are so bad that they make Uzumaki look good." At that a sun kiss blonde with impossible blue eyes sat up to protest about that, when a pale, black hair, opal eyes kid stop him from uttering a word.

"Needless to say," Iruka rubbed his temples and sigh. "I'm disappointed. You're dismissed for the rest of the day."

* * *

Iruka was in the lounging room with his face in the sofa. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"You let your rug rats out early again." It was Kotetsu and Izumo who came into the lounge. Iruka can only guess what they came here for.

"Yeah, just got tired," Iruka said looking up again.

Izumo was like Iruka in an odd way. "Are you okay?"

Iruka sat up since his good manners always make him.

"I'm fine except I don't know I'm tired of everything." Kotetsu and Izumo exchange looks. "It's the same."

"What the same?"

"This."

Now they were getting scared. Iruka usually just spit out what he wants to say. So something was really bothering the brunet.

"I wake up in the morning, make up my bed, and head to the showers. I fix breakfast and check on my elderly next door neighbor. I come back fix myself breakfast, then lunch. Then I leave home. I get to school check in and read over my lesson plan, even though I know it by heart. Then school start I'm yelling at Naruto and Sasuke, well Naruto for being so loud and Sasuke for provoking Naruto." Iruka got a headache for just thinking about it. "Then school ends by me giving homework to them. They whine and moaned, but that's all I get. Naruto bugs every now and then to go out with Sasuke and him, but I don't. I know those two have a thing for each other. I go home not before I stop at Ichirakus and pick me up something to eat. Then I go home eat dinner and grade work. Stay up till like 1 and go to bed and its back to square one."

Izumo and Kotetsu thought, 'Square one? I wasn't aware of square two.'

Izumo sat next to Iruka and said it as bluntly as ever. "Iruka I think you know what's wrong with yourself, but you're not admitting it to yourself. You have no life."

At first Iruka gave him an indignant look, but sat down. Who was he kidding? A dog could figure out he has no life. It's the same and it's embarrassing. He's twenty one and he still hasn't done it. Pathetic isn't it?

"Iruka, I'm sorry," Izumo well he looked bad. "I shouldn't have said that.

"You shouldn't have, but it doesn't mean it wasn't true." Iruka thought about something then it clicked. "I think I need a vacation."

Birds flew around Kotetsu and Izumo heads. Surely they hadn't heard right. Iruka and vacation didn't sound right. Iruka worked four years straight and never took a day off work even when he was sick with a cold.

"A vacation, are you sure about that?" Izumo ask like Iruka was about to dive from a cliff.

"Of course I am. Ms. Tsunade, just like the old man, been bugging me about taking a vacation." As much time as they had the conversation between them. Ms. Tsunade looked like she wanted to fire his ass, for defying her. She became the new principle after Saratobi had died. It took a lot to get her, but she came. She recently retired as the doctor of Konoha for some strange reason and she was perfect to be principle. Iruka was a little suspicious about the whole thing, but brushed it off. "I think it'll do me some good to you know go out or maybe I'll just rest at home."

Kotetsu said, "Wrong. Now that you're going to take a vacation, you're hanging with my group."

Iruka inwardly winced. His group included Loose Anko, Scary as Hell Ibiki, Freaky Kurenai, Smoky Asuma, and Green Glittery Loud Youthful, Gai. Iruka inwardly ask did he have too, but didn't ask because he thought it would be too mean.

"Great," he said trying to put as much enthusiasm in it.

* * *

After overhearing Iruka conversation with his friends. An energetic blonde boy ran to his dark hair friend.

They walked to school that day.

"I overheard Iruka conversation with his friends and I'm worried." The blonde hair worried about his teacher like that because he's a, no is a father to the blonde.

"What you're worried about?" The dark hair boy said.

"Iruka lonely, just like I was, but even more."

"You shouldn't worry about that much," the black hair boy said.

"Sasuke," the blonde had whined.

"Naruto," Sasuke clutched his blonde lover and said, "It's his life and he needs to worry about it himself. Plus you finally found happiness and Iruka wouldn't want you to be sad for him, wouldn't he?"

The blonde pouted his perfectly pink lips and said, "Find, but I'm going to help from the side line. But we have somebody that needs a push too." Sasuke lifted his perfect eyebrows before smirking.

* * *

Iruka looked himself in the mirror and inspected himself. He was medium height, with a curvy figure that belongs to a woman. He was slightly average looking. He could be beautiful if he put effort into it. He had unnaturally long brown hair, and milky brown eyes. He also has a scar on his face that makes him a little bit more unique.

Iruka inspected his clothes. Iruka frowned it wasn't that he was disappointed with what he was wearing it just that, he's pretty much wearing girl clothes. Half his wardrobe came from the women department and no matter how many times he goes into the men's department. He has to go into the junior's boys or the juniors girls. It was humiliating at first, but people begin to help him more and find clothes that fit him and his gender. Although some people actually get bold enough to ask him if he wanted to try some more feminine attire.

He was currently wearing skinny jeans, with buckles and a tight fighting shirt. He was wearing a black tennis shoes and wrist bands. Iruka can easily pull of for being a girl if he put his high pony tail down. And that what he did.

Iruka was about to leave when he heard a thunk. He looked and saw his gun. Iruka remember how many times he had to use it when he was a kid. All those strange people were after him and he didn't know why. He blooded his hands so many times and nobody gave him any answers.

Iruka doubt that he would need it, but he goes to many days without it that he felt safer with it at nights. Iruka took it and d slid it at the back of his pants and left.

* * *

**Well here you go my modern story like I promised. I hope you like it because I found it amusing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sedating Thirsts

Chapter 2 Sedating Thirsts

No matter what I do, I can't quench my thirst. My needs aren't being satisfied. My thirst for real blood is getting stronger and stronger by the day and I have yet to find my mate. Countless days and nights I go searching for her, but they're never the one.

"Pathetic Kakashi," said man turned and glared at the wise-ass that dared mock him. "Shouldn't you be at some whore's house or something?"

"Be quite your voice irritates me," Kakashi dug further into his mattress.

The man that was standing in the doorway was chewing on so kind of needle and his eyes flashed a different color.

"Have it ever occurred to that your mate might just so happen, be a man."

Kakashi gave the needle sucking man an incredulous look. "Why do you say that, did you see something? Genma!"

The needle sucking man was not amused nor was he happy with the sight of a naked body.

"One, put some clothes on two, no I didn't see anything. I was merely saying that you soul mate could be a man."

Kakashi put on some black pants and a white shirt. "Impossible," he snorted.

"Come on for centuries you've been searching for some girl that may not even exist." Genma said gaining a headache. "Besides I thought you swung both ways."

"I thought so too." Sasuke walked into the room with Sunshine walking behind him.

"Sasuke," Genma and Kakashi bowed to the vampire prince. "Sunshine."

Naruto puffed his cheeks it was just too cute; "I thought I told not to call me that."

The three of them laugh.

"Kakashi you should really consider what Genma said. He could be right you never know. I wouldn't have believed it either when I saw you two going at it." Genma blushed at the memory.

"Later around eight or something go to a club called 'Cub Crystal'. You might find somebody interesting you never know."

* * *

The sun was too bright, but then it did show how close to summer it is even though it's April. 'Damn,' Kakashi thought. He never thought of the possibilities of being gay. It's not as though homosexuals bother him because he done males and females too. It just never occurred that his soul mate could be a man.

He looked up and saw women and men swoon over him. He can't believe he attracted both gender was he really that blind? Or in denial?

Kakashi all of the sudden felt a heat wave course through his body. It couldn't be because the heat. His throat dried immediately and he stumbled into somebody.

"Whoa are you okay?" The voice was so sweet and gentle he had to look up. Kakashi did that and felt that he was drowning. Those milky eyes had him going. He never felt that way before. "Sir," the sweet voice called to him again. Kakashi thought if the man stretched his neck any further he wouldn't be able to hold himself. That long slender neck of his that gives out the sweet scent of the ocean and sweet oranges, oh how I would love to ravish the neck of his for all eternity. "Sir," The voice sounded scared. Kakashi backed off once he realize he was nibbling the poor man neck.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the cold shower. He was trying to shake his head of the brown eyes that kept appearing in his mind, but nothing he did could rid his mind of him.

So beautiful, very beautiful. He pictured that man in his bed begging and…

"Kakashi are you okay?" Raidou, Genma lover, knocked on the door. I was worried you usually come to the kitchen when you get home are you okay?"

"Yeah," besides the fact you interrupted my fantasy.

* * *

A blonde head poke out from up under the covers. He looked around to see if his lover was around.

"Over here," a voice said.

"Sasuke what are you doing over there?" Sasuke had his desk lamp on and he had something in his lap, but Naruto couldn't see it.

"Reading," dark eyes roamed over the blonde thin body. It was covered in bit marks and little trickled of blood came out.

"Why didn't you stay in bed and read?" Naruto was out of bed. The two see each other enough, so it wasn't embarrassing when Naruto walked over.

"Because the last time I tried I couldn't pay attention to what I was reading. You're just too enticing." Sasuke smirked.

"Ah that's so sweet." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke neck. "Hey Kakashi back, is everything alright?"

"Yes everything fine. Although I'm still curious on how you do that."

Naruto had a puzzle look on his face. "Do what?"

"Being able to tell who's here and who's not."  
Naruto chuckled, "I always been able to do that when I was a kid. I can't tell how many times I surprised Iruka when it came to answering his phone calls. I just knew how was on the phone before anybody reached it. It was slight unnerving, but we got threw it. I think it's because I'm part psychic like Genma so I can see certain things of certain things without it static. Like you and Kakashi you're both vampires so I can barely see you, unless you were like in total danger."

Sasuke nodded, "That would explain why I could sneak up on you when I wanted or like when Mizuki tried to kill you in his shadow form, but never got to you because you saw him before he raised his hands."

"Yep that's pretty much it. So do think he might anybody tonight?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He probably would, but why Cub Crystal?"

Naruto had a secretive smile. "Oh something tells me that he might find somebody he likes there." Sasuke didn't question it.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside a club that was already hopping. Women were already heated in their too short skirt and tops or if you could call them tops. Most were already stumbling out drunk and others were being thrown out.

He felt that heat wave consume his body again. He had to find the source of his pain.

**

* * *

**

**My story was out for a few hours and I got three reviews, two favorites, and four alerts. Wow. That so cool. So here's another story before the day end.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cub Crystal

Chapter 3 Cub Crystal

The bar was hot, but then what else do you expect with all those bodies. Somebody was bound pass out being smothered the way they are.

"Ibiki," Iruka called out. The man was watching out for anybody suspicious looking or somebody liable to cause trouble to his friends mainly Iruka. "Don't you want to dance?"

Just like Iruka he didn't want to get so close to those bodies.

"I'm fine right where I am," His deep voice rumbles.

"Okay, but do you want something to drink?" Iruka fanned himself.

Ibiki got up and he knew he was going to follow Iruka.

Iruka smile, "Ibiki go dance, you especially know I can take care of myself." Iruka tapped his gun and made his way to the bar.

It was some weird guy who was blue and some scary as teeth. Sharp as bitch he could tell you that much.

"Never seen you around," shark mouth said.

"Of course you haven't. I finally decided to come of my bat cave and have a little fun."

"Workaholic," the man asks.

"You have no idea." Iruka smirked.

* * *

Kakashi grew more and more agitated as the cause of his heat wave kept moving. Kakashi moved a little bit faster as he came toward a bar. Kisame stared at Kakashi with a questioning look and mouth was he alright. I nodded. Kakashi approached his thirst and couldn't believe it. It was him. The man in front of him fidgeted as he bore holes into the unsuspected back.

Finally the object of his thirst and glare turned and Kakashi was lost again.

* * *

Iruka squirmed as he felt somebody staring at him. At first he thought it was Ibiki. But figure that Anko was probably had Ibiki busy. So he looked back and was surprised to see who it was.

Iruka saw that pale skin, and silver hair and dark eyes. He was fighting down a blush. Just when got that man out of his mind. He blushed slightly.

"It's a small world don't you think?" The silver hair man stared. Iruka turned his stool around and crossed his leg and said, "If you take a picture it'll last longer." Iruka teases were always polite.

Silver hair snorted and took a seat next him.

"Should you really be coped up in such a heated place? You didn't look so well this afternoon."

The man gave him a weird look. "You're still worried about that?"

Iruka shrug, "At first I didn't really remembered, but when I saw you. I did so I ask." Iruka took a sip of his soda. "To be honest if you'd ask, I would've told you didn't care. Which I don't usually. So why did I ask you were you okay?"

* * *

The man was intriguing. He was definitely intelligent, he seemed strong, and he had the apathy of two emotions. One he uses as a cover of his other emotions.

The one that said, "Why should I care about you, when you don't take the time to care about me?"

It was a bold like statement and Kakashi wanted him.

"Dance with me." Kakashi said.

The brown haired young man said, "No."

"Why not," Clearly not phase. "I don't dance."

Kakashi smirked, "Well I'll just have to change that."

**

* * *

**

**(I'm not much of a dancer so I don't know what I'm writing)**

The silver hair man drags me to the floor and we dance. Iruka swayed his hips in a seductive manner. He felt someone grab his hips and felt them rub against him. He blushed when he saw it was silver hair.

"You know we never introduce ourselves," Iruka said smiling as he leaned against the older man body.

"I guess you're right," silver hair chuckled. Iruka was beginning to like that laugh. "My name is Kakashi Hatake." He bent down kissed Iruka hand.

Iruka blushed, "My name is Iruka Umino." He caught the eyes of his friends and blushed even harder.

Kakashi looked concerned and suggested that the head out. At first Iruka was reluctant but decide. Nothing should go wrong he's no by himself.

**

* * *

**

**Here is my next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Playing Again

Chapter 4 Playing Again

The night air was surprising cool, surprisingly quiet. Iruka look around and was still suspicious of the night. He never trusted night that much. That's why he sleeps with a gun. He did it less and less now, that he had no use for it. He only carried the gun around when Naruto was around. Now he's trying to break the habit of sleeping with a gun. Only a few people, by few it's just Ibiki and Naruto knows what happen as they seen him in action.

Iruka would have never believe those kind of people exist until that night. Those things killed his parents and he was never able to forget about it. He wants the world rid of them. He want his son to be safe now and until the he die.

"Ma, Iruka, you seem quite," Kakashi looked at him with curious eyes and laugh.

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just remembering why I look myself up all these time. Now, I'm wondering why I decide to come back out." Iruka chuckled at Kakashi perplex look and leapt in the railing.

"W-what are you doing that's dangerous?" Kakashi made a grab for Iruka and missed terribly.

"I've done this countless of times." Iruka bent down and whisper in his ear. "It's like my second nature."

Kakashi blushed and eyes dimmed when he saw a gun a leveled in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi blinked and blinked again. Why was there a gun in front of him? Kakashi would've attacked if the gun was directed at him, but it was directed in the bushes.

Iruka in his ears again and he suppressed a shudder, "Don't move."

"Well, well, well," a deep bass voice said. A man who was taller and bigger then Kakashi and Iruka. "I never thought I see you around again. Last I checked you and that blonde left half dead and I lost my arm thanks to you and look… You got another friend." He said amusement shone in his eyes.

Kakashi was confused what the wolf was talking about. He didn't understand, but what he really didn't understand was how Iruka sensed him before he did. It was all confusing, but he kept quiet and was playing it off. He knows when he's need and when he's not and Iruka definitely said his assistance wasn't needed.

"Oh look at you trying to play tough, but when was the last time you held a gun?"

Iruka growled, "When you tried to take a love one away from me." Iruka shoot three rounds and each one of them hit the wolf in the head, splattering blood all over the bench.

"Let's go," Iruka growled out as he leapt over the bridge. Kakashi followed.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka kept running he wasn't even sure where he was running all he wanted go was to a safe place. A place where he was and could be calm. When he stops he saw a large mansion.

Kakashi was astonished, "How did you know I live here?"

Iruka whirled and nearly fell, "You're still here?"

Kakashi shrug, "You pretty much said follow you so I did. I was just waiting to see when you would stop running. If I didn't know any better you would probable keep running. That's all you seem to be able to do since there is nobody to run to."

Iruka hissed at Kakashi. "What do you know?"

Kakashi flinched, he never done that before, "You're scared and alone. You were always alone never being able to tell people your problems because you didn't want to share your burdens with them. So you shoulder them by yourself." Iruka looked away, but Kakashi made him face him. "Tonight looks like you were finally able to have some fun, did you? But tonight you were also reminded of what kept you locked up but, don't hide yourself anymore let me help you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you," And for once Iruka actually believe that.

………………………………………………………………………

It was dark and his words rung over thousands of times. And he wasn't tired of hearing it even though it was in his mind.

…_I love you. I love you. I love you…_

Iruka smile, as he sat up. He looked around and saw Kakashi wasn't in the room. Don't get him wrong the two shared a few kisses, but he refuse to go any further then that, since he have no idea who the man really was.

It would've been better if he went home, but the man was so convincing plus he wanted me to meet his brats and friends.

Speaking of Kakashi where was he? Iruka saw a note and it had his name on it:

_Morning Cutie,_

_You slept the whole day away. You've must've been very tired. I assume you can follow directions, so here's a map to the kitchen. So don't get lost. _

_Kakashi ^_^_

Iruka chuckle at the note and at the bottom there was a map. He decided to head to the bathroom first.

………………………………………………………………………

If Naruto was made, Sasuke was furious. Kakashi ran into there room uninvited while they were having some alone time and was brutally interrupted.

Kakashi had this goofy look on his face and Naruto knew his plan work. Now it was up for it to be the right one.

"So tell us about this person," Naruto was still mad but he decided to humor Kakashi. It was after all, his doing.

Kakashi literally gushed, "He's only the cuties man I've ever seen. He's nice, sweet, and gentle. Yet he has a temper and he's quite handy with a gun."

"With a gun," Naruto perked up at this.

Kakashi got serious. "It was strange it was like the two knew each other and neither one of them were happy to see each other:

_Last I checked you and that blonde left half dead and I lost my arm thanks to you..._

Naruto pale he ran out of the kitchen startling Sasuke and Kakashi who follow afterwards.

Naruto saw Iruka and tackled him.

"Naruto," Iruka said startled.

Naruto was in tears again.

…………………………………………………………………….


	5. Chapter 5 All Over Again

Chapter 5 All Over Again

Sasuke was pacing back and forth. With Naruto was in a panic his teacher was trying to calm the blonde down.

"It's okay Naruto, they won't come after you," Iruka was clutching the boy tighter and Sasuke lost his patience.

"Ok, what's the hell is going on?"

Iruka looked up and gave a sharp snort, "Why, Sasuke I never knew you had such a colorful language." Iruka had a smug look. Sasuke twitched, Naruto laugh, and Kakashi stared.

"I guess you're wondering what this is all about." Iruka said. Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

………………………………………………………………………

"It started with my parents. We were once a happy family although odd." They listen and wondered. "Even though we were nice we weren't social so nobody really knew about us except we were quiet. I guess at that time I guess that's all that mattered."

Naruto already heard the story, but he was listening just like everybody else. Except now he was even more disturb.

"My parents were teachers by day and they did something else almost every night. At some point as I get older my parents started talking to me about different things. Uh..." Iruka was hesitant; he didn't want to tell this to Kakashi and Sasuke.

Naruto laugh a bit, "You can tell them, believe me they know about everything about what you're talking about. They're sort of what you think there your problem, maybe." He winced on that part. "Just continue with your story."

"My parents talks to me about paranormal and the supernatural when I was a child," Iruka laugh. "I grew up learning about different kind of were's, and my family tells me that we were enemies to them and I don't know why. For some reason we are. My parents taught me to fight and one day they went out and never came back." Iruka was in tears. "It wasn't unusual, and I wasn't worried. But they never had been away from home for more then to days, so I was worried. I actually went out to the city and I didn't exactly make it there. Uh, I got into a scuffle. I won, but I also lost too. Both my parents were dead when I found them or at least half dead. They gave me a letter to explain that at all cost not to go anywhere without at least two to three people. And always carry a gun. I have enemies and I must not be captured. Be careful of who become friends with. And last beware of were's."

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was miserable and angry and by the looks of Sasuke he wasn't faring much either. Who was this man really? Kakashi thought. There's no way were's would do that. He'll admit that were's get a little cocky every now and then and like to torment humans, but as to take it this far? I don't know.

"Iruka," Kakashi called his attention. "Iruka if your parents left you there house would everything still be there?"

Iruka blinked, "Yeah, in the will everything belongs to me when I'm eighteen. The will also said to leave everything in its place for when I come home. So either my parents knew they would die or it was by chance that their death happened. Whatever it was it was the current will said everything still belongs to me." Iruka sigh.

"When was the last time you went to your home?"

"Never." It was a short answer.

"Dad why don't you sit here for a while," Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he dragged Kakashi and Sasuke to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto sigh as he said, "Iruka haven't been to his home in over nine years."

"What?" Kakashi said.

"It all happened when he was just eleven. Iruka is not even from here. He lives or uses to live in Merei Town. That's an hour away." Naruto sigh, "When it all happen Iruka ran as far as he could or at least as far as he could before a cop stopped him. Any kid running like somebody is after them would be stop." Naruto laugh a grim laugh all color from his voice was gone. "He apparently told them what happened and naturally they went and searched the house for clues. They said they didn't find anything except a standard shot gun assumes to be use for protection, however the gun was brand new."

Sasuke was curious, "But if they were hunted for some reason shouldn't there been more weapons?"

Naruto smiled, "Exactly, it seem that Iruka parents were doing more then just defending themselves. Obvious well prepared, they put up illusions and so anybody that wasn't family couldn't see what the house was truly like."

"So they went to what they thought was a regular house. The illusion clouded their five senses and if anybody had six senses it would cloud them immediately. His parents could be sorcerers."

"We already ruled that out, because at the age twelve he would've experience some signs of that."

"What else could he be?" Kakashi ask.

Naruto sign out of frustrations, "That's just it we don't know. He doesn't turn furry every full moon, he doesn't sift when he wants to, he doesn't attract ghost or spirits of some sorts, and he isn't a fairy or a nymph, and he's 'definitely' not a vampire that's for sure."

Kakashi didn't know whether to be curious are insulted so he felt both. "Why's that?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and said, "Our school may be known to have the best test scores and academics and magnet programs, but our school is known to be the one with the most discipline problems."

Well you don't here that everyday. A prestigious school with discipline problems.

Sasuke snorted, "Believe me when I say that all change when Iruka got there."

"Why that's?"

Naruto and Sasuke shudder. Now if Sasuke shudder then that was something.

"I got four words: Never. Make. Him. Angry. That's all I'm going to say."

Naruto stepped in, "Let's just say that the students have there own way of "welcoming" new teachers, but they picked the wrong one. Anyways you can ask him yourself, but we got more pressing problems because I don't think well I know he don't want to go back home."

Kakashi sign, "We have to try."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't know." And left the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi for a minute before saying you really do care do you?"

Kakashi nodded, "More then anything." Sasuke believed him.

………………………………………………………………………

"Tomorrow," Iruka said earning to confused looks from Kakashi and Sasuke. "Tomorrow we'll go there and see if there's any clue about my family and the reason why these were's are after me."

Kakashi ask, "By we you mean Naruto and you right?"

Iruka nodded.

"We're going too you know heavy lifting." Iruka raised an eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well you see it's like this…"

………………………………………………………………………

**Uh-oh.**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Back

**

* * *

**

I'm looking for a beta.

* * *

Chapter 6 Welcome Back

Iruka reaction to finding out that Kakashi and Sasuke was a vampire was confirmation ands indifferences. Naruto was fidgeting the whole time waiting for Iruka to explode at one point, but it never came, well at least the exploding part.

"Why didn't you tell me," Iruka asked.

Naruto flinched at the hurt in Iruka voice. "I was going to tell you."

"When, after the wedding?" Iruka voice was sharp. He never used that tone unless he was extremely upset.

Naruto sigh. The four of them: Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and him. Decide to take a break. They been driving for over an hour and the tension was steady growing and growing.

"Before of course, I just didn't know how. I mean you been going through all that crap with being constantly chased, by people and getting an answer to why, so I was hesitant.

Naruto went over all the imaginary conversation he had with him self and cursed. It still didn't go over well even though he predicted that it wouldn't work out.

"I was going to tell you before the end of this month, but I was hoping not under these circumstances." Naruto started to cry. "After all you been through, I thought you deserve something a little bit of normality, but it didn't look as though it would work."

"Naruto," Iruka gave him a hug. "Thank you for thinking of me, but your happiness is what counts."

"That's not fair though, what about your happiness," Naruto asked.

"You are my happiness, I love it when you smile, and I love it when you tell me how much you love Sasuke, I love it when you laugh, and I love it when you finally found a reason to get up in the morning now. I never been happier, now my little boy is getting married. I'm overjoyed."

"Really?"  
I chuckled, "Really."

* * *

The house never changes. It was still white, friendly looking, and had a calm atmosphere. You would never have notice that something terrible happen to a family here.

Iruka smiled, nervous, but took a step anyway.

Naruto and everybody saw him hesitate.

"Iruka, you don't have to rush it." Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to do this."

Iruka shook his head, "No it been too long and I've been putting this off for the longest, and so I'll do it now."

Everybody nodded.

* * *

Iruka flinched every time he went into a room. He had so many memories and good times here that it was painful to be reminded of them. He felt like crying, but he shed his tears along time ago.

"Let me undo the traps. It won't do if burn the house down." Iruka tried to joke, except it came out bitter.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi saw Naruto sigh, "This is going as well as hope it would."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be find," Sasuke said. "Besides this is where he spent his childhood at."

At the orphanage you tend to become an adult real fast. Iruka became an adult even faster when he took in Naruto.

Before they left the house, Naruto explain some of Iruka history. It was hard to listen to without wanting to rip apart every were's in the mansion. However he remains in control, and accepted the fact that nine years of Iruka life isn't coming back. That why Kakashi made a vow to make Iruka happy.

**

* * *

**

**I decided to stop here. I was literally bored to tears on this chapter. This chapter reminds me of when my family member past and it was like they were erased from the equation.**


End file.
